


I Can Lead You

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is danger in the woods, dear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Lead You

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have a mash-up. Another one for the fuda_100 theme of "fairy tales." Title taken from George's "The Track Through the Woods."

At night, the full moon calls to him. Hisoka slips from his ageless bed, dresses in the dark, walks out to where the sakura flowers ceaselessly. There's a sliver of moon waiting there for him, jagged-edged.

"They say the moon drowned once," Muraki murmurs, face upturned beneath it, both white as something long dead. Hisoka says nothing, and Muraki lowers his head with a smile. "Will it be drowning tonight, I wonder?"

He walks off among the trees. Hisoka follows, dropping neither stones nor breadcrumbs, leaving no trail forward or back.

This far into the wood, there's no way out.


End file.
